Programmable logic devices (PLDs) have internal elements and a programmable fabric that can be programmed to connect the internal elements to form a specific circuit or device. Many complex PLDs can add various functional blocks to the programmable fabric. These functional blocks can be a combination of digital and analog blocks such as a serial interface, a voltage reference, a comparator, an analog-to-digital converter, etc. These devices can interface with the external world via input/output (I/O) pins. These I/O pins typically can handle voltages up to 5V and sourcing and sinking currents up to 50 mA.
Typically, PLDs are utilized for non-power applications. When high voltage or currents are required for power applications such as power regulators and power converters, conventional PLDs may be coupled to external high voltage power field effect transistors (FETs) to be able to safely handle high voltages and currents. The coupled external high voltage power FETs are typically housed in a discrete package that is costly and requires more board space. It is not straightforward to merely integrate a conventional PLD with high power FETs that can offer high power handling, optimized performance, and programmability while minimizing the cost and the board space.